Ice Cream
by ChocoIsu
Summary: Ice cream was a close bond that Kairi and Sora shared. She never thought that they would be more than friends. After Sora gets a girlfriend, Kairi feels that the bond they had has shattered. It's up to Kairi to fix this bond. Sokai.
1. Chapter 1:New Boyfriend

Hi there! My first story. It's short, I know, but I'll try to make other chapters ahead a bit more longer. Enjoy!

Destiny Islands wasn't that populated. But that's what everyone liked about it. There weren't huge traffic jams, no crowds impossible to get through during sales, and there were many jobs available.

However those who did live here found life really nice. There was hardly any criminal reports and the beaches around the islands were amazing. And they also had a unique ice cream that was only known by the residents of the islands. The sea-salt ice cream. Everyone loved it's unique flavor, how it's salty but actually very sweet.

Kairi grew up with this flavor, becoming her favorite treat and usually couldn't go on a day without eating a bar of it. And so did her childhood friend Sora. The two shared a close bond over this ice cream, and Kairi never thought it would become more than friendship.

"Hey Kairi!" Namine said as Kairi walked over to her. Kairi smiled at her and waved. It was a regular school day at Destiny High. Well, at least she thought it was.

"Hi Namine. What's up?" Kairi asked as they began walking towards the school exit gate. Namine just grinned and said "You'll see."

Kairi raised her brows but then just shrugged it off. She would find out soon enough. Namine then looked behind her and yelled "Sora!"

There stood Sora talking to Riku...and holding a test with a -F on it. Kairi sighed. Sora wasn't the brightest person in the world but he could do better.

"Hey Namine, Kairi!" he smiled one of his cheeky smiles, the one that showed his pearly white teeth. Kairi laughed.

"Hi Sor-" Kairi got cut off as Sora grabbed Namine by the waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Namine giggled and gave one back to Sora. Kairi just stood there with her mouth opened and looked shock. Riku eyed her and coughed a laugh. Talk about akward.

"Ehem!" Riku fake a cough. Sora and Namine stopped and looked at him. Then they blushed furiously and looked the other way. Riku laughed and shouted a goodbye to them and walked away. They looked at him and laughed.

"Anyone want to explain to me what's going on?" Kairi asked as they started rolling on the ground laughing. Namine looked at her and got up. Sora grinned and got up as well. He put an arm around Namine and grinned. Namine blushed.

"Kairi, Sora's my new boyfriend." she smiled as she gave Sora a peck on the cheek. Sora grinned.

Kairi just stood there, shock written all over her face. Namine was going out with Sora? Sure she was glad that Namine had found someone special. But she didn't feel happy. In fact, she actually felt sad and disappointed. And her heart... it felt like it was breaking. But why?

"Kai?...Kairi, hellooooo?" Sora waved a hand in front of her face. Kairi blinked and snapped back to reality.

"Congratulations Namine, Sora" she forced a smile and ran towards the exit gate. Sora eyed her. Was she ok? Her face looked so...sad.

'Too much sun' Sora thought as he walked Namine home, hand still around her waist.


	2. Chapter 2: Tutor

Hi there everyone! I'll be uploading 2 chapters today. One, because I had nothing to do. And two, because my computer has to go get fixed. I have no idea if the files will live after that so I'll just upload everything I have. Anyway enjoy!

**I do no own Kingdom Hearts**. **It belongs to its rightful owner, which is Square Enix.**

* * *

"WHAT!"

This "what" was heard from all over the Destiny Islands. From the students, wearing their Destiny High Uniforms, located on the main island, to the far off island in the south, where fishers looked up from their fishing duties.

"I said that you are going to be Sora's new tutor." said, one of Destiny Islands High's math teachers. Kairi was still trying to work this out. Be Sora's tutor? Why now? She didn't know why, but she felt really nervous, shocked, ...and kind of happy. Wait happy? She shook her head. This couldn't be happening. She pinched herself. It was.

"Kairi, Kairi, are you aright? You look really pale." 's worried voice made its way to her mind. Kairi snapped back to reality and looked at Ms. Suner. She forced a smile.

"I'll be glad to..." Kairi muttered as she walked away, leaving a worried and confused Ms. Suner.

"Oh why, why, why!" Kairi shouted to herself as she slammed her history textbook against her face. Bad decision. Why were textbooks so hard? Kairi rubbed her nose as she stopped. Things had been awkward between Kairi and her two best friends, Sora and Namine. Yesterday, Kairi couldn't sleep a wink. The image of Sora kept popping up in her head. His cheeky grin, the way his blue eyes shown, his soft chocolate brown hair...Oh great, now she was thinking about him.

Kairi grunted as she headed towards the cafeteria and searched for her friends.

"Kairi, over here!" she heard a voice shout. Kairi turned around and spotted Selphie, Riku, Roxas... Namine and Sora. She groaned and sat down next to Roxas. Taking out her lunch, she noticed Sora and Namine making out. Wow, she wasn't surprised that they hadn't noticed her.

"Kairi, you ok?" Kairi looked away from the happy couple and found herself facing Roxas. He smiled. His smile wasn't the same as Sora's but it could calm down an angry hippo. She couldn't help but smile back. And Sora noticed this too. He raised his brows. Kairi looked so calm and peaceful...compared to before. Sora laughed at his little joke but for some reason he felt a slight twinge of jealousy. It was so slight, Sora hardly felt it. He shook his face and saw Namine looking at him with a worried expression on her head. He smiled and gave her a slight peck on the lips. She blushed and looked down at her sandwich.

"Say Kairi, you going to eat that?" Roxas asked as Kairi started to daydream. She blinked and handed him her sandwich.

"Gee thanks!" Roxas said happily as he wolfed down the sandwich. Kairi laughed and drank her paopu fruit milkshake. Then she spotted 2 bars of sea-salt ice cream in her lunch box. She usually shared those with Sora...

'But he's to busy to share them with me anyway' Kairi convinced herself. She picked one up and stuck it into Roxas's mouth. Roxas stood there for a few seconds and took the bar out.

"Wow, sea-salt ice cream! My favorite!" he smiled and Kairi laughed and stuck her own bar into her mouth. Roxas sure was fun to be with...Kairi never noticed that. He had the same sky blue eyes as Sora, and had that crazy yet neat blonde hair. And his smile...was a nice calm one. Kairi now noticed how Sora and Roxas where twins. She smiled and licked her ice cream.

During this whole time, Sora had been staring at Kairi and Roxas. Where they...flirting? And she had given his brother the ice cream bar that was suppose to be his. He felt slightly annoyed and disappointed. That bar of sea-salt ice cream was what kept him awake until it was time to go home.

"Hey, where's my ice cream?" Sora asked. Kairi turned around and stuck her tongue out. Sora had just interrupted Roxas's talk about ice cream flavors.

"None for you!" she giggled as Sora looked at her shocked. Oh boy this was going to be a long day. The bell for lunch ended. Everyone headed for their fifth periods. As Kairi picked up her tray, she looked around. Where were Selphie and Riku? Namine pointed at them making out behind a table. Kairi and Namine laughed and for the first time, felt like best friends again. And it would have been a sweet moment...until Sora said something that made her explode.

"See you at your house tomorrow Kai! Or should I say tutor?"

"SORA! YOU COME BACK HERE NOW!"

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It was pretty fun to write. I would like to thank a few people though.

Bbq472- My first ever reviewer C:! I'm a girl and it's cool that you actually read romance stories. Thanks for the support!

meandor711-I'm glad you like it :D. Here's another chapter!

I'll be uploading chapter 3 very soon. Just gotta edit some stuff here and there.


	3. Chapter 3: This feeling

I know I said I would upload 2 chapters. But I was working on a new story that would be even bigger than this one o_o. So uh... without further ado, enjoy! Oh and also, I editted chapter 2, fixing the errors.

**Disclamer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix.**

* * *

"And then whoosh and made a huge splash in the pool!" Roxas said. Kairi laughed. She and Roxas had been talking more often ever since Sora and Namine had been dating two weeks ago. Sure, she still hung around Namine and had fun times, and she also still teased Sora like she usually did. Yep, everything was definitely more calm then before... although she still didn't give Sora his sea-salt ice cream bar and that was killing him!

"Speaking of whoosh, it sure is windy today." she said trying to block the wind with her bag. Then she looked at Roxas's hair.

"How in the world do you keep your hair from blowing everywhere?" Kairi asked, trying to come up with a super natural reason why. Roxas chuckled. "Family secret!" He laughed and started running towards the school's exit gate. Kairi ran after him. They were having a good time until...

"AH!" Kairi yelped as she tripped over a rock. Roxas turned around and rushed towards her.

"You okay Kairi?" he asked as he viewed her scraped knee. There was a little drop of blood dropping from her knee. Her shirt and skirt were stained but no damage. He took out his napkin and wrapped it around her knee.

"I think so..." she muttered as she got up and almost fell over again. Roxas helped her to the nurse's office. He was obviously worried and that face didn't suit him. Kairi smiled and for once, only thought about Roxas and Roxas only. He was nice, caring, funny, and made her feel very warm inside. Her heart started beating fast. Was this feeling...love?

"And make sure she gets some rest aright?" said said as she wrapped Kairi's knee with a medical bandage. Roxas nodded his head and sighed with relief. It was only a minor injury and would be healed soon. Kairi winced as finished wrapping her knee. For a minor injury, it sure hurt a lot. Roxas chuckled at her reaction and Kairi giggled a little.

"Now if you two would excuse me, I need to get some supplies. Kairi, make sure Roxas takes you home alright? And Roxas, make sure Kairi doesn't stress herself too much and she get's home safetly." said as she left the room.

"Thanks Roxas." Kairi smiled warmly at him and then looked down at her knee. Roxas looked outside the window and ruffled his hair."It was nothing..." he murmured.

"Say Roxas..." she said turning her head towards Roxas. He turned his attention towards her and brought her face close to his. She turned a deep shade of red. "Yes?"

"Would you go out with me?" Kairi barely whispered. Their faces were so close. She closed her eyes and waited for the first kiss of her life. That is, until a certain person named Sora came barging into the room.

"Kairi, I heard you tripped and..." Sora stopped and eyed them. They turned around and looked at the wall, thier faces each a deep shade of red. Sora's worried expression turned into one of shock.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sora asked slowly. Both of them shook thier heads quickly. Roxas looked at his watch and gasped.

"Oh look at the time. Sorry Kairi, I know I told you that I'd walk you home but-" Roxas started and stopped as Sora held his hand up.

"I'll walk her home Roxas. Just go and do what you have to do." he said and flashed him a forced smiled. Roxas stood there for a moment, gave Kairi a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out the door. Kairi wiggled a little, feeling a tense atmosphere in the air.

"C'mon Kairi, let's get out of here." Sora said, grabbing her hand and walked out the door. Kairi followed, her face still flushed. Her hand quivered and she somehow felt a twinge of pain in her heart.

They had walked up to her house when Sora asked "So...you guys dating now?" Kairi's face instantly turned a shade of red and looked at the ground.

"Yeah, we are..." she whispered. Sora instantly turned around and put his hands on her cheeks.

"Sora, what are you-" she shouted as Sora's lips came crashing down on her own. Kairi's eyes widen. Her first kiss wasn't stolen by her boyfriend...it was taken by Sora! Kairi squirmed but Sora had a strong grip on her. This wasn't how she imagined her first kiss would be like. His lips were soft, a slight taste of milk chocolate on them. But this wasn't what she wanted! She squirmed around and a tear fell down her face. Sora instantly parted and released her. Her lips had tasted like sea-salt ice cream, something that he had been craving for so long. He looked at Kairi, her hands over her face. She had her hair all over the place and tears streaming down her face.

"Kairi, I'm so-" Sora got interrupted as Kairi got up abrutly and ran towards her house door. She shot Sora a look and slammed the door behind her. Sora stood there, ashamed. He had no idea why he did it. Some thing just reacted inside him when she said that Roxas was her boyfriend. It was a weird feeling. It was like jealously and something else that he couldn't really understand. Sora sighed and walked home.

* * *

The tension is on 0w0 Wow, I had a hard time writing this chapter. Hope this met up to your expectations.

By the way, please tell me if you see any spelling or grammar errors. I'm not the greatest writer in the world so I do miss some stuff here and there.

Bbq472- Thanks for the compliment. I really appreciate it! And you're right, not many boys read romance.

meandor711- Thanks for pointing out that error! I really didn't notice it while I was editing o_o. I did write something there, but I guess I deleted it.


	4. Chapter 4: Friends?

Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update. Summer vacation is ending soon -_-. Anyway, enough of this gloomy stuff! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does.**

* * *

Namine sighed. How long was this going to last? She rubbed her temple, glancing at Sora, Kairi, back at Sora. Sora and Kairi had been avoiding each other ever since Roxas and Kairi had started dating. Sora still had his brilliant smile, but it didn't have it's brightness. Kairi's eyes didn't shine that much, only Roxas could get them to glimmer just a little bit.

Namine looked at Roxas. He had a worried look on his face. They looked at each other and nodded. They had tried many plans. But those didn't turn out so good.

Plan A? Get them to share sea-salt ice cream? It ended up with Kairi throwing her bar at Sora and Roxas trying to apologize to the manager when Sora broke a glass window when he threw his own bar( Was in the freezer for weeks, according to the manager).

Plan B? A game of air hockey? Namine and Roxas had to get away from the electric board so they wouldn't get hit by the puck. Kairi and Sora where hitting the puck so hard, they busted the game and Roxas had to apologize again. Because of their stupid plans, Roxas was about to go broke!

Now it was time for Plan C. Namine hoped it would be the last plan they would do. She couldn't take it anymore. Roxas nodded and Namine put on a confident face. This plan had to work...or not.

"Hey Sora, want to go for a walk tomorrow?" Namine asked. Sora looked at her and thought for a while.

"Well...I'm not sure Nam, I mean, I have to..." Sora started, running a hand through his brown hair. He looked at Namine. She had those puppy eyes on. He couldn't say no. He sighed.

"Fine, fine, as long as it's not another one of those 'plans'." Sora said with a cheeky grin on his face. He chuckled. His brother had almost murdered him for breaking the air hockey board. Ah, all the chores he had to do to make it up to him. Just thinking about it made his body hurt all over.

Namine smiled a little. Well it was pretty obvious it was another one of those 'plans'. She looked at Roxas. Did he have luck at his side?

Roxas took a deep breathe and started.

"Kairi, wanna go take a walk in the park tomorrow?" Roxas asked and put on his puppy eyes. Kairi looked up from licking her sea-salt ice cream and thought.

"Hm... I'll check if I have time. And if I'm free, I would love to go!" she smiled. There was a little glimmer in her eyes and Roxas smiled._ 'I hope this plan works.'_

"All right!" Roxas shouted with excitement. Kairi laughed at his sudden outburst. Roxas smirked and gave her a peck on the cheek. She blushed and continued licking her ice cream.

_'Yes!'_ Namine thought as Roxas shouted. She was really hoping plan C would work. Sora raised his brow. What was Namine up to?

After Sora had given Kairi a kiss, Kairi had been avoiding him. From blocking him on MSN to trying to switch her seat in class, she really hated him. And all because of him. Sora sighed. Having one of your best friends hate you was harsh.

"Hey Riku, wanna join us?" Sora asked as Riku walked by. It was pretty official that Riku was kind of a player and you never saw him hanging out with the same girl for too long. Riku sat down and pulled out his earbuds.

"What you say Sora?" Riku asked as he stole Sora's gummy bears. Sora ignored his action (although he loved gummy bears) and repeated his question. Riku munched on half of the bag of gummy bears and thought. Sora took this chance to snatch his gummy bears back but failed. Damn, Riku has good reflexes.

"Sure I'll go." Riku stated after eating the whole bag. Sora stood there in defeat, not being able to eat his gummy bears. Namine giggled. "I'll buy you another pack." Sora's face brightened and gave her a kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Riku waved as the bell rang. Sora waved back and picked up his book bag and swung it over his shoulder. Namine picked up her bag and followed, Kairi and Roxas close behind. She hoped this plan worked.

'Where is Sora?' Namine wondered as she looked at her watch. It was 12:30, and they were suppose to meet up 5 minutes ago. She sighed. Sora sure was hopeless. Suddenly she saw someone walking up the street. It was Kairi. She was wearing a light pink sweatshirt, and a pair of knee-long white shorts. There were ribbons tied around the end of the shorts and she wore pink converse. Namine giggled. Pink really suited Kairi.

"Hey Namine!" Kairi smiled and lowered her headphones down to her neck. Namine smiled and waved. Namine was wearing a white tank top, along with a blue sweater and baby blue shorts. She also wore a pair of blue converse and her hair was up in a pony tail.

"What are you doing here in the park?" Kairi asked. Of course, she didn't know about the plan that Namine and Roxas had come up with. And she didn't want to give it away just yet.

"Oh, just waiting for somebody." Namine stated, fiddling with her fingers. Who happens to be 8 minutes late now. Kairi laughed.

"I'm waiting for Roxas. It happens to be that I had nothing to do this afternoon. Say, wanna walk with us?" Kairi asked as she looked through some songs in her iPod. Namine smiled, nodding her head in the process. That was the intended plan.

A few minutes passed and Roxas finally came, dragging his brother along with him. Namine quickly stole a glance at Kairi. At first, she looked really angry. But then she saw Sora's appearance and burst out laughing. Namine turned her head to look at Sora and she started giggling herself.

Sora was wearing a pink t-shirt with a picture of a bear on it. Along with it came a pair of tan shorts, but he was wearing mismatched shoes, one of them being white and the other black. And his sock were light pink and had little hearts on them.

Roxas looked more normal, wearing a light gray t-shirt with a picture of a cookie on it, black shorts, but also had mismatched shoes, same like the ones of Sora. But Roxas had on a normal pair of white socks.

"What happened to you two?" Kairi barely made out as she started rolling on the ground. Namine followed as she saw that Sora was still half asleep. Roxas groaned.

"Well, Sora here wouldn't get his butt off the bed and get ready, so I went through a few methods and finally got him to the bathroom. But then, he just had to fall asleep again, almost drowning from washing his face. I finally got him to eat some toast. That's when I looked at the time and pushed Sora out the door, hoping he had shoes on. He did, but he just had to wear one of my shoes too, so here we are, Sora still has some of his pjs on and me with mismatched shoes."

Kairi and Namine laughed even harder at the story and just kept laughing and laughing. Roxas rolled his eyes and started chuckling. Sora looked up from his spot on the ground.

"Huh, what, where am I?" He murmured, rubbing his eyes. Then he made out Namine, Roxas...and Kairi? Sora fully opened his eyes and started at them, still laughing. Kairi stopped and looked at him.

...

"YOU!" They both shouted, pointing a finger at each other. Namine and Roxas sighed, pulling their hands down.

"What a coincidence." Roxas half-laughed and Namine followed. But Kairi and Sora just kept on staring at each other.

"Let's go Roxas." Kairi muttured and grab Roxas's arm and started dragging him away from the group. Roxas pointed at the hot dog stand and then showed 1 finger. Meet us up in 1 hour at the hot dog stand. Namine sighed and grabbed Sora by the arm.

This was going to be a long day.

"By the way Namine, where's Riku?" Sora asked as he started following her. Namine tried to hold back a laugh.

"Oh, he called at the last minute saying he was busy." Namine said innocently. After all, Riku's not part of the plan.

-Somewhere in town-

"Where you want to go now babe?" Riku asked the girl next to him. The girl giggled.

'Thank you Roxas!' Riku thought as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

-At the hot dog stand-

"I would like a hot dog please, everything on top." Kairi told the man who managed the stand. He looked at her for a second, and started doing his task. Roxas chuckled from his place in line. Kairi sure had an appetite when she was angry. Sora stared at her while she took the finished hot dog from the man and handed him a. Kairi felt him stare at her, practically burning holes on her back. Kairi sighed and turned around.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly as she and Sora stepped out of the line. Sora smirked.

"You sure you can eat all that?" He asked, pointing a finger at her hotdog. Kairi shot him a glare. He had a point though, this was a lot for her. Not like she was going to admit it to him. They walked past a puddle of mud when Kairi got an idea.

Sora felt Kairi push him towards the puddle of mud. Sora yelped as he fell, mud splattering on his clothes and covering a few patches of grass. Kairi smiled triumphantly. Sora groaned and grabbed Kairi's wrist, pulling her into the mud too. She wasn't expecting that. Sora laughed, while Kairi tried to wipe some of the mud of her clothes. She sighed and punched him on the shoulder. He winced and shoved her deeper into the mud. Suddenly it turned into an all out fight.

Roxas turned around to find Sora and Kairi fighting. Well Kairi was doing all the fighting, Sora was just taking the hits. Sora groaned as Kairi punched him hard on the chest. Kairi was strong for a girl. Really strong.

"I HATE YOU!" She yelled, slapping him hard across the face. Roxas quickly placed his hot dog down and tried to separate them, Namine doing the same. Namine looked over Sora's bruises, taking out her napkin and dabbed it against one of his cuts. Roxas swung one of Sora's arm over his shoulder and started down the path.

"I'll get Sora home. Namine, you take Kairi!" Roxas yelled over his shoulder. Namine nodded her head and led Kairi out of the mud.

"Gosh, she didn't have to do that." Sora complained. He winced as Roxas dabbed one of his cuts with a cotton ball.

"Well she seemed pretty angry. I wouldn't be surprised if she gave you a black eye." Roxas said, putting a bandage on the cut. " What did you do to her anyway?"

"I guess I did something wrong. I didn't mean to do it. Roxas, what am I suppose to do?" Sora sighed in frustration, running both of his hands through his hair. Roxas stayed quite for a few seconds as he started working on a swollen spot on his cheek.

"You should apologize. That's the first thing you should do. Actually, why didn't you do that before?" He finally asked, putting another bandage on his cheek.

"Well I tried..." Sora started as Roxas closed his first aid kit. He jumped on his bed, stuffing his face onto his pillow. Roxas smiled and sat on the computer chair next to his bed.

"Kairi is so hot headed. She's so stubborn and selfish and...she's really nice..." Sora mumbled through his pillow. Roxas laughed.

"Kairi has more good traits than bad ones. She always tries to look out for everyone, and she tries to protect them too. She's also cute when she smiles, and...and..." Roxas trailed off. Sora sat up and smirked.

"Someone's in love." Sora said in a sing along voice. Roxas blushed and looked away. Sora chuckled. Maybe, if he apologized one more time, she might forgive him.

Meanwhile, at Kairi's house, Kairi sat down on her bed, while Namine handed her a cup of tea.

"Thanks Namine." Kairi said as she sipped her tea. Namine smiled sweetly at her and took a sip.

"What made you beat Sora up?" Namine asked, not sure if she should have. Kairi looked down at her knees, slowly touching her lips.

"He... he did something that wasn't right..." She whispered and Namine nodded her head in understanding. She knew Kairi didn't like it when you asked for more details, although she was a little curious.

"Well, I'm sure he didn't mean to. Did he apologize?" Namine asked as she looked at her tea swirl around her cup.

"He tried to...but I was too angry to listen to him." Kairi mumbled, suddenly feeling ashamed of what she had done. Namine smiled and gently placed her arm on her shoulder. Kairi smiled at her.

"I should be apologizing to him." Kairi said, her eyes suddenly shining. Namine laughed as Kairi started jumping on her bed.

Kairi rolled around in her bed, anxious and tired. Today was Sunday, a perfect day to relax, yet she didn't feel relaxed at all. Sora was coming over for his tutor lesson and although Kairi wanted to apologize to him, there was some things to worry about. What if Sora didn't forgive her? What if they ended their friendship forever?

Kairi groaned as sunlight poured through her light violet curtains. Wow, she felt really nervous. She eyed her clock, 9:30 A.M., 1 hour before Sora would come. Kairi relaxed a little and snuggled deeper into her bed, pulling her blanket over her head. She gently closed her eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet. Sora wasn't coming in an hour, she had time, no need to fret. That is until...

"KAIRI, SORA'S HERE!" Kairi heard her mom yell as she heard her open the door. Kairi's eyes widen and jumped out of bed. He wasn't suppose to be here yet! She didn't even brush her teeth yet. She quickly ran to the bathroom in her room, and locked the door. She took of her clothes and yelped as she accidently turn on the cold water. Kairi quickly switch the nob for hot water and let the warm water relax her muscles. Remembering her rush, she quickly applied shampoo and body soap.

After rinsing it off, she jumped out, nearly slipping on the tile floor. She grabbed onto the cold sink, sighing and put a towel around her. Kairi brushed her teeth, and opened the door. She was expecting Sora to be in the living room. But she was wrong...

"Kai-!" Sora stopped when he noticed her appearance, his face instantly turning a deep shade of red. Kairi, not expecting this, yelped and covered herself with her arms.

"GET OUT!" Kairi screamed and Sora quickly ran to the door. Kairi pushed him out and locked the door, breathing heavily. She could feel her face heat up as she took deep breathes. After she was finally calm, she went to her closet and took out an olive t-shirt, and a pair of black shorts and some undergarments. She took off her towel and put on her clothes.

"Kai?" Sora asked, knocking on her door. Kairi took one final look at the mirror, quickly ran a brush to her hair and opened her door. Kairi tried to smile, although her face was still flushed. Sora quickly walked in and sat down on a beanie chair. Kairi closed her door and sat down on her computer chair. She glanced at Sora, who's face was still red. Then she eyed his clothes. Not noticing it before, he was wearing a black short-sleeved collared shirt, along with some dark jeans. He was also wearing his crown necklace. She had to admit it, he looked pretty hot, mentally slapping herself after that thought. Did she just check him out? What was the world coming to?

Sora looked up at her and smirked. Kairi hadn't realized that she was still scanning his body. Kairi slapped her forehead and Sora laughed. She smiled at him and started laughing.

"I have to tell you something-" both of them started before Kairi's mom came in with 2 glasses of milk and 2 cakes. She eyed them both and chuckled.

"Have fun you two!" Kairi's mom smiled, placed the food down and closed the door. It stayed silent for a few moments.

"You go first Kairi." Sora said. Kairi shook her head.

"No, you go first Sora." Kairi said. They went like this for a while and fell to the floor laughing.

"Let's eat this cake first then!" Sora grinned and ate a mouthful of chocolate cake. Kairi giggled at him and slowly ate her strawberry slice. After eating, they both sighed.

"Kairi, I'm sorry for what I did." Sora said looking straight at her eyes. Kairi smiled warmly at him and nodded. His sky blue eyes made her calm immediatly.

"I forgive you Sora. Actually, I'm sorry for acting so...childish." Kairi said, trying to find a word to describe how she acted. Sora showed her his cheeky smile and they both started laughing.

"Now, let's go back to this tutor lesson." Kairi stated, placing two math textbooks on the table. Sora's eyes widen and was about to complained. Kairi held up her index finger.

"Don't you complain Sora, this is for your own good!" Kairi giggled as Sora groaned and opened one of the textbooks.

Things were back to normal.

* * *

Finally done! My fingers feel cramp XD. This is probably the longest chapter I'll write for this story. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it. By the way, any of you getting Birth By Sleep? The English version is coming out soon and I can't wait to play as Ventus XD. I probably won't have enough time to play it(let's thank school for that), and I'm pretty sure my brother's going to finish it before me. Hahaha! Again thanks to the following people for reviewing my story:

Bbq472- I'm glad you like it! It's good to know your not crazy XD.

Meandor711- Thanks for the support! It's greatly appreciated C:.

Dogbert is cool- Thanks for taking your time to edit my story! It really helps. I'll try to find time to edit those chapters.

If you see any spelling/grammar errors, please inform me. Thanks!

See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Sora

Hi there everybody! I like pie :D. Anyway, enough with the random facts! Enjoy! Oh and sorry for the late update.

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it belongs to Square Enix.**

* * *

Kairi laughed as she skipped home. She was felt like she was at the top of the world. She recently got another test and she totally aced it! Kairi giggled as she greeted one of her neighbors passing by. Not only that, Sora was her friend again and after some harsh tutoring, he finally got something decent. And better yet, Roxas was taking her on a date today.

_'I knew he could do it.' _Kairi thought as she turned a corner. _'He just needed to study a little.'_ A cold wind passed by, making her shiver.

She stopped as she noticed her surroundings. Where the heck was she? More importantly, why was she even here? Suddenly, Kairi got a little frightened. But there was nothing to worry about. The streets around Destiny Islands were pretty safe for the most part and there was rarely a crime scene around the neighborhood. She smiled to herself, trying to get that weird feeling out of her gut. But no matter how hard she tried, something just didn't feel right.

As Kairi turned another corner, she suddenly spotted someone. She blinked a little to get a better picture. It was... Seifer? From Roxas's class? Yep, she definitely saw that black beanie around when she hung out with Roxas. It looked like he just got back from school, since he was still wearing his uniform and still had his school bag swung over his shoulder.

"Well well well, look at what the kitty brought in." Seifer smirked as he approached her. Kairi put a determined look on her face. He always gave Roxas a hard time when she hung around him.

"What do you want Seifer?" Kairi asked coldly as he got closer and closer. She stepped back, only to have Seifer grab her wrist.

"Aww c'mon Kai-kai, why don't you hang out with me for a while." Seifer smirked. Kairi shot him a glare, not approving of his nickname for her.

"Let me go Seifer...or else!" she hissed. Seifer lifted up his head and started roaring with laughter. That's it! Kairi brought up her free hand and slapped him, leaving a swollen red mark on his cheek. Seifer smirked and rubbed his injury, not even wincing.

"Or else what? Roxy is gonna come and save you?" he cooed, only earning a hard shove. Kairi turned around and started running. She had to get away, now! She turned a corner that she thought looked familiar and kept on running. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Here she was, having the best day of her life, suddenly turning into the worst! Her heart nearly thumped out of her chest as she tried to get away.

Kairi felt someone trip her and she fell, earning her some scrapes on her hands and a few curses under her breathe, she quickly raised her leg and kicked Seife,r who was behind her. She quickly got up again, only to be grabbed by the wrist and pulling her down.

Her head fell on the hard concrete pavement. She wasn't surprised that when opened her eyes, there were white spots blurring her vision. A wet substance dripped down the back of her head, probably blood. She felt herself getting picked up and stared straight at Seifer's disgusting face. One of his hands were holding her wrist tightly over her head. Kairi struggled against his grip. She should have convinced her parents to let her take karate lessons or something. Maybe she wouldn't have been in this mess if they had.

Kairi tried to kick him, but failed due to him using one of his legs to push them down. She felt hard pebbles graze against her skin. Kairi's eyes widen when she felt a giant pang on her stomach. It hurt. It really hurt. She immediately spurted out some blood, feeling more weak and dizzy each passing second. Warm tears streamed down her face. She hated being so powerless, not being able to do anything. Her breathing suddenly became shallow, earning a chuckle from Seifer.

"No one will be able to save you, not your boyfriend, your teachers, your bestfriends, especially that little Sora!" he shouted and let out one of those evil laughs from evil scientist movies. Kairi whimpered, too weak to do anything else. He was right. No one could safe her. Roxas, Namine, Selphie, Riku... Sora. Another batch of tears streamed down as Seifer yanked off her tie. She squeezed her eyes shut, losing all hope that she ever had. She felt Seifer tear her shirt slowly, hearing him chuckle evily.

"Sora..." she whispered, surprising herself that she said his name. Why Sora?

Kairi suddenly heard a gigantic bang and the sound of a bone cracking. She didn't dare look up as Seifer fell to the ground, releasing her hands. She whimpered, feeling the pain run through her wrist and a few of her cuts started bleeding. Kairi managed to look up to see a brunette kick Seifer, who was sprawled on the floor.

She felt her eyes droop and her body slowly fell unconscious. Footsteps approached her and she felt warm hands slowly and carefully wrap around her and pull her cold limp body close to him. Her tears hadn't stop running yet and new batch slowly fell down her face. She opened her eyes slowly and met a pair of beautiful cerulean ones. She weakly smiled at him, glad that he had come. His eyes clearly told her he was worried about her, making her feel warm inside.

"Sora..." Kairi whispered, and closed her eyes once again. The grip that Sora had on her tightened. She suddenly felt safe, like nothing could ever hurt her. She felt his warm hands caress her cheeks, wiping away her tears. She felt him smile under his touch.

"Kairi..." she heard him say and she felt his warm lips on hers. It felt like heaven. It was like a kiss only Sora could give. It wasn't that horrible feeling like last time. This time, it felt right. Their lips slowly parted, Sora trying to catch his breathe and her smiling gently. Her lips trembled as she barely whispered.

"Thank you."

She blacked out.

* * *

I like cookies C:. Hahaha another random fact! Yay, more suspense. I had a kinda hard time writing this, not really sure. Oh and also, this story is coming an end soon, sad sad. Anyway, I feel very grateful to you all that you continued reading this story! Thank you so much! Oh and I'm so excited about BBS. I want to play it now!

meandor711-Thanks for reviewing :D. Yeah, I like Namine and Roxas's plans too! And as for the relationship, well you'll find out soon enough. C:

KH-Xeno- I'm glad you enjoy the story! Here's another chapter. I hope this meets your expectations!

See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6:Memories

Hi there! Sorry for the super late update. It will probably be the latest update I have ever done. :O I have my reasons for the delay and uh...just enjoy! The italics mean a memory, well Kairi's memory.

Do I really have to say this in every chapter? Kingdom Hearts does not belongs to me. There, I said it again.

* * *

_"Don't you ever make fun of her again!" a young boy yelled, sending the rather large kid running. He sighed and slowly made his way to the crying little girl, huddled in the corner._

_"Are you okay, Kairi?" The brunet asked as he bent down to her height. The little girl sniffled and wouldn't stop crying. Tears ran like thin rivers down her face, sometimes dripping to the side of her auburn hair. She slowly nodded, but wouldn't stop shaking._

_The young boy, not knowing what to do to make her feel better, just stood there, staring at the little girl sob. Suddenly, the girl leaned forward and hugged the stunned boy, her tears quickly dampening his shirt as she rested her head on the crook of his neck. He slowly wrapped his arms around her quivering body, hoping that it would make her feel better. She gripped his shirt even tighter, muffling her cries into his shirt._

_He suddenly kissed the top of her forehead, surprising the little girl. She looked up to see the boy's face tinted with a shade of red. He smiled, noticing that she had stopped crying. Her lips slowly curved into a shy smile, her soft indigo eyes looking away. _

_"Yay, you're happy again! Daddy always kisses Mommy when she's sad!"_

_The young boy grinned, showing his pearly white teeth. He got up, trying to brush off some of the dirt on his clothes. He held out his hand and the girl took it. Together, they made their way home, not noticing that they were still hand in hand. The girl, not knowing what else to say, smiled as they slowly walked down the path. _

_"Thank you, Sora."_

_

* * *

_

Kairi slowly opened her eyes, meeting with a blue pair.

"Sora?" She asked and blinked again. The blue eyes looked at her questionably and leaned back. She slowly sat up, taking note of her surroundings. She was lying on her soft bed. Her eyes finally fell on the figure sitting next to her bed. Instead of meeting with brown spikes, she saw blond strands brushing off to the side. Suddenly realizing her mistake, she quickly turned to the figure and started apologizing.

"I'm sorry Roxas! I know I was suppose to meet you at the movie theater..." Kairi suddenly stopped, trying to remember what exactly happened. She remembered walking home. The rest of the moments were kind of fuzzy. She held her head, suddenly feeling dizzy. Roxas put a hand on her shoulder and lowered her figure onto the bed. A worried expression was spread across his face as Kairi finally calmed down.

"It's okay Kairi. It's not your fault... Sora told me what happened." He started, his eyes sad. Kairi looked up from her spot at Roxas, suddenly remembering the incident. "I should have gone walked with you. None of this would have happened if I had gone with you. I couldn't protect you when you needed to be. Aren't I a great boyfriend?" He said, burring his face into his hands.

Kairi slowly smiled and lifted her hand from it's place and patted Roxas on the head. He removed his hands from his place, a surprised look spread across his face. She giggled and lowered her hand to his cheek.

"It's okay Roxas. You didn't know it was going to happen, so it's not your fault. Seifer's an unpredictable storm anyway." She said, slowly stroking his cheek. Roxas chuckled, placing a hand over hers.

He slowly pulled her hand towards him, making Kairi sit on his lap. She smiled and rested her head on his chest. Roxas slowly wrapped his hands around her figure, making sure not to squeeze her too hard. He rested his chin on her head, sighing with content.

Although Roxas didn't know it, Kairi felt strange. She didn't get that feeling of flying in the air when he embraced her. Or the feeling of her heart thumping against her chest when she was him. Or anything at all. No hitched breathing, no punched in the stomach feeling. Nothing. It was like that feeling just vanished into thin air.

Before she knew it, Kairi felt fast asleep again, in Roxas's arms. He slowly pulled her away and placed her softly onto her bed. Pulling her covers over her body, he smiled sadly as he watched her sleeping face, a small smile curving on her lips.

Roxas kissed Kairi softly on her forehead and silently made his way out the door. He could hear her mumbling someone's name. Only, it wasn't his name. It was Sora's. Roxas smiled gently and closed the door.

* * *

_"Two sea-salt ice creams please!" Sora asked the lady in the counter. She smiled warmly at him and headed inside, quickly coming back with two bars of the ice cream. Sora quickly stood on his tip toes and managed to grab the ice cream bars. He stuck one in his mouth and paid the kind lady. He quickly turned around and made his way to Kairi, who was sitting silently on one of the benches near the park._

_"Here ya go Kairi!" He exclaimed cheerfully as he excitedly held out the bar for her. She slowly took it, and licked it silently. Sora plopped down next to her and licked his bar rather noisy._

_"Do you like the ice cream, Kairi?" Sora asked after a few seconds. Kairi finally smiled as she replied," Yeah, it taste great...salty but really really sweet."_

_"I know! I love this flavor!" Sora exclaimed happily as he took another noisy lick. Kairi giggled as she slowly started sucking on her bar. It was a comfortable silence, the only sound occupying their ears were a few licks and slurps._

_"I...I like your hair Kairi..." Sora slowly mumbled, a huge shade of red appearing on his facial features. Kairi looked oddly at him and giggled._

_"Th-they remind me of strawberries... and I like strawberries..." He muttered, his face could now be easily compared to her hair. Kairi smiled warmly at him and slowly took his hand and squeezed it. Sora smiled goofily as he tossed his popsicle stick into the trash._

_"Thanks Sora... I like strawberries too..." She said and finally gave her final lick on her ice cream to finish it. She looked down at her Popsicle stick and noticed a word, written in brown neat letters._

_"Sora, what does this say?" Kairi asked as she handed Sora the stick. Sora took the stick and squinted._

_"Uh...V...no wait, that's a 'W'... in...win... argh, Kairi this is way too hard!" Sora whined as he tried to decipher the word. Kairi giggled softly and took the stick._

_"Well, it did say win right? What did we win?" She asked, looking at the stick. Sora shrugged and took her hand._

_"Let's go ask the lady! She should know!" Sora exclaimed as he led Kairi back to the ice cream parlor.

* * *

_

Yay! Memories are so awesome! Lol, random. Uhh anyway, I will now explain my uhh lateness...

First, I had a slight writers block. Really slight. I had the idea in my head, but it was sorta hard to write it down in words. XD Uhh anyway...

Second, school started. Yeah, that made me all sad and crap. Yeah, hahaha :D. I hate school. I hate math too. Not that I'm bad at it but...yeah, I hate it. XD

And finally, the third reason. This one totally made me wanna scream "FML!". Lol, uhh you get the idea. So, as all of you know, Birth By Sleep came out. Yeah, I would probably be playing it right now. But noooo, I think Gamestop is trying to hide it from me or something. XD Vicious fan girl! I've been complaining to my bro all day about how I wanna play it and stuff. Yeah, uhh, that kinda put me in a bad mood. Hahaha :D.

So as you can see, my life sucks! And I lost my internet like a few days ago. I'm using my cousin's internet. XD Freeloader!

I'm kinda lazy right now to reply to the reviews(so sorry!) but I would like to thank all of you for taking your time to review this! Yay, they put me in a good mood XD. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll do some more ranting to my bro. Bye bye!

Oh and I also forgot. Lol yea I suck. I saw this walk through for BBS, and I saw Ventus shirtless. Now that made me really wanna play it! Ok, bye bye!


	7. Chapter 7: Love

Oh hi there. Yeah, what has it been, like a month? Argh, life is super busy and I can't find time to write! Please excuse this SUPER LATE UPDATE. And I had a really hard time writing this, so the chapter may not be as good as I wanted it to be. But at least I wrote it. Woohoo! Italics mean memory. :D

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me.**  
_

* * *

"Sora, are you sure I can have it?" the auburn haired girl asked, holding up the ice cream bar. Said boy turned around and grinned, hands behind his head._

_"Course you can Kairi! Afterall, you still seem hungry," Sora laughed as Kairi lowered her head and suddenly found her shoes very interesting. He turned around and walked up the hill, the sun slowly setting in the background, splashing the sky with warm colors._

_"Thanks Sora. Again." She mumbled, taking tiny steps towards him. He put on a goofy grin, his chocolate brown hair slightly moving with the breeze. She couldn't help but give him a warm smile, as she looked at the setting sun._

_"Uh Kairi... not be rude or anything, but the icecream, well uh..it's uh, dripping." Sora stammered as a small drop of ice cream rolled down her hand. Kairi turned her head towards her hand gasped. She quickly went to the task of licking the ice cream, making sure it didn't drip anymore. Sora laughed and searched his pockets. Maybe he had a tissue or something. She looked like she needed one._

_His small hand finally landed on a small piece of fabric. Sora smiled and immediatly and pulled it out. Out came a light pink hankerchief, stained on the side with a red mark, it's frilly edges worn. He stared at it for a second and smiled. This was the hankerchief was given to him by Kairi when he had scraped his knee while jumping off the swings. He had forgetten that if was even in his pocket!_

_"Here ya go Kairi!" He cheerfully handed the piece of fabric to her. She gratefully took it and tried to wipe her hand, which was extremely sticky from the dripping ice cream. He laughed and studied her face. Her tears had already dried and she was back to her old self. Sora loved looking at her eyes. Kind of blue, with a hint of purple. He wasn't really sure, since he only knew the basic colors. But even if he knew some more descriptive colors, he still wouldn't be able to describe them. They were too...pretty? He suddenly blushed and looked down at his shoes._

_"You okay, Sora?" Kairi asked, finally able to lick down her ice cream to a non dripping level. Sora looked up and his eyes met with her curiouse ones. He felt his face grow hotter as he averted his eyes to something else. Oh, those were some pretty flowers over there..._

_"Um... hey Kairi, want to pick some flowers?" Sora said, pointing a finger at some colorful daisies on the side of the hill. Kairi turned her head to stare at them. They sure were pretty, blooming in all kinds of different colors. She smiled and nodded, already taking his hand and dragging him to the flower bed._

_"They're so pretty Sora!" She exclaimed excitetly, bending down and excamining them. The colors were organized like a rainbow, having all the exact colors. She quickly remembered her ice cream in her hand, which was melting quickly, again._

_"Aw, I can't pick any flowers while I'm eating..." She said, feeling dissapointed. Sora didn't want her to be sad. He wanted her to be happy and cheerful, like she always was. So he bend down a picked a bright red daisy._

_"I'll pick some for you. You just finish that ice cream." He stated, already picking a yellow one. Kairi sat there for a few moments and smiled._

_"Oh man, look at the time! Mom's gonna scream when she finds out I've been out this late!" Sora yelped, quickly dusting off the dirt from his clothes. Kairi understood his emegency and immediatly rose, giving him a look of concern. He turned his head towards her and smile reassuringly. She suddenly felt warm inside and gave him a hug._

_Sora blushed as he hesitentley wrapped his arms around her small form. Not only was her hair the color of strawberries, it also smelled like them too! He breathed in the nice fragrant scent as the grip Kairi had on him tightened. For some reason, Kairi always felt warm, bubbly and sweet inside when she was with Sora. It was different from the cool tropical breeze feeling she got with Riku, the friendly bumble bee feeling she got with Roxas, or the soft mint bubblegum feeling she got with Namine. No, this feeling was... This feeling was..._

_"Sorry Kairi, I-I have to go..." Sora's voice squeked, his voice a little too high then he wanted it to be. Kairi immediatly let go and blushed. Great, now Sora was even later!_

_"Um, err, here Sora, have my popsicle stick. It was yummy. Thanks for today too..." She said, not really wanting to say goodbye. Sora smiled and squeezed her hand and took the popsicle stick._

_"No, thank you Kairi! Oh and could you not mention this to Riku or Roxas? They'll think I have cooties..." He showed his pearly white teeth._

_Turning around he waved a goodbye and ran off into the distance, his figure making a shadow in the now almost setted sun. Kairi watched as she suddenly saw Roxas run up to him, and hug him. His eyes were puffy, and some boogers were running down his nose._

_Even from a distance, she could here Roxas shouting," SOWA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I WAS AFRAID YOU GOT EATEN BY A CROCO...CROCO... WHATEVER YOU CALL THOSE THINGIES!". Sora just laughed and walked down the road, Roxas now chasing after him._

* * *

Kairi groaned. Her head felt like it weighted 100 pounds. Her stomach also felt tight and clenched, like it was full of knots that couldn't be untangled. She sighed and slowly made her way towards the bathroom. A shower would be nice right about now. She quickly grabbed her school uniform and headed into the bathroom, not bothering to lock the door.

_'Woah...' _She thought as she looked in the bathroom mirror. She looked ten times worse then what she actually felt. Her hair was all over the place, her eyes were sort of puffy, and just ugh! Not really caring about her appearance anymore, Kairi quickly turned the hot water knob and slowly took of her clothes.

After letting her bones and muscles soak in the warm temperature, Kairi sighed in content. Remembering she had school, she quickly applied shampoo and body soap. While drying off, she looked in the mirror. She looked much better than before. Kairi smiled and laughed.

She suddenly touched her lips. The feeling when Sora had kissed her... what was that feeling? It was different from when Roxas kissed her. It was strange.

Kairi groaned. Thinking about this stuff was definitely not a good start to a day. So she quickly slipped on her uniform and skipped downstairs, smiling at her mother who was on the table drinking coffee.

"Good mornin' Mom" Kairi smiled warmly at her mother and pulled out a chair. Her mother smiled back and placed down her mug.

"I see you're feeling better Kairi! Are you sure you can go to school today? Don't stress yourself too much honey." Her mom said, placing some eggs and toast in front of her. Kairi smiled reassuringly and chowed down.

* * *

"I want to punch Seifer in the face!" Namine yelled, punching the air. Kairi half laughed as she pulled Namine's hand down. She had heard from Sora what had happened. Of course, she didn't know about...the thing. Kairi blushed as they headed to the school's gates. Suddenly, Roxas came running up to them, panting for breathe. Namine stopped and patted him on the back.

"You okay, Roxas?" She asked as his breathing became stable. He slowly nodded his head and turned to Kairi.

"Can I talk to you for a sec, Kairi?" He asked, avoiding her gaze. She raised a brow and slowly nodded. They trotted to a nearby tree, neither of them speaking a word.

Roxas came to a stop, making Kairi bump into him. She rubbed her nose as he turned around. She finally got a good look at his eyes. But something was wrong. They seemed so...so sad. Kairi tilted her head to the side, concerned. Roxas took in a shaky breathe and slowly kissed her, slightly pressing his lips against hers. Of course, Kairi kissed back but... something felt strange. It felt like something was missing.

Roxas smiled a little against her lips and parted. Kairi looked around, rather confused. What in the world was missing?

"It's love Kairi. Love." He said softly, slowly caressing her cheek. Kairi shivered under his touch, but her heart wasn't beating super fast. She didn't feel this love.

"I'm confused Roxas..." She whispered, slowly taking his hand in hers. He smiled his sunny smiled and flicked her forehead.

"Gosh, so dense Kairi, just like Sora!" He laughed, placing his hands behind his head. Kairi blushed and kicked a little pebble on the ground.

"I know you like someone else Kairi." He said, slowly walking around the tree. She looked up with a confused expression. Now, she was really lost. No idea what he was talking about.

"N-no I don't!" She insisted, her face suddenly stained with a dark red blush for some odd reason. Roxas laughed as he made a full rotation around the tree. Him laughing made her blush even more, if that was possible.

"So Kairi...I think it would be best if we broke up." He whispered. Kairi looked at him blankly. She didn't love anyone else... Or did she?

"After all, you're the girl that he likes." Roxas looked up at the sky and smiled. Today was a nice sunny day. Maybe he should go biking. Or fly a kite. Maybe take a little dip at the beach. Anything to get his mind off what he just did.

"Who? A name, please." She whispered, looking down at her shoes. Roxas smiled and did a hand motion signaling that his lips were sealed.

"Well, I'll see you later, Kairi. Bye!" He shouted, running off to the school gates.

Kairi stared after his form for a few minutes, and slowly fell to her knees. It was a bit windy, and the grass below her knees attempted to tickle her. Roxas's words started sinking in as she felt a drop of water fall to her clenched fists. How did Roxas know she liked someone else? Who was this person?

She hastily wiped her tears away from her eyes, and sniffled a little. Gee, what a sad way to end a very beautiful day.

* * *

Kairi sighed. She didn't know how long she had stayed there. But she knew it was a long time, for the sun was setting, the sky warmly red, orange, yellow, and every other color. Now that she thought about it, she felt really tired. Extremely tired.

She was debating whether or not she should finally get up and go home or stay a little longer. She was going to burst into tears at any second anyway. Might as well do it at home then out here where everyone could see her.

"Oh wow, Kairi is that you?" A voice behind her said. Kairi would have turned around, but she felt tense all over. So she gave a quick nod, ignoring the pain of her neck. The person slowly trotted over to her, making a soft sound as their shoes stepped on the grass. Stopping right in front of her, they slowly crouched. Kairi gasped as she her eyes met with a pair of cerulean ones. Sora titled his head to the side, raising a brow.

"You didn't go home yet?" He asked, plopping down next to her. She shook her head as she hugged her knees. He was silent for a few seconds as he stared up at the sky. It was nice, just having a peaceful day, school or not. A genuine smile made its way to his face as he slowly closed his eyes. Kairi watched as he sighed happily and layed down on the grass.

"You look rather sad. Did something happen?" He asked, propping his head against his elbow. Kairi looked down at her knees and hugged them tighter.

"Um...," Kairi started, fumbling with her fingers. She knew Sora wouldn't force it out of her but she felt like he deserved to know. It was either she told him, or Roxas. She took a deep breath and continued. " Roxas... he broke up with me."

"WHAT!" Sora yelled, instantly getting to his feet. Kairi looked up, surprised. Sora's face was filled with anger as he clenched his fist. Why was he so angry? It's not like Roxas hurt her or anything. Well, not physically.

"How could that idiot break up with you? And make you cry to add to it!" He yelled. "I'm going to beat some sense into that guy!"

"No, Sora, stop!" Kairi instantly stood up and grabbed his hand to stop him. She didn't want anyone to get hurt. Sora slowly calmed down, cursing under his breath.

"It's not his fault. Besides, he didn't hurt me. I felt like our relationship was crumbling too. But now I'm happy. See?" She lied through her teeth as she showed him a forced smile. Sora slowly turned around and looked straight into her eyes. Kairi felt her smile slowly slip off her face as she buried her face into his shirt and started crying.

Sora slowly wrapped his arms around her. He rocked back and forth as she continued to weep. Kairi didn't know why but it felt so good being near Sora. It was that feeling. What was that feeling? It certainly wasn't the friendly feeling anymore.

He slowly started humming a soft tone, immediately easing her pain. She slowly loosen the grip on his shirt.

"Feel better?" He whispered into her ear. She smiled a real warm smile and nodded.

* * *

They held each others hands as they walked towards Kairi's house. She really liked holding his hand. It was fun, and gave her that feeling, like always.

"Thanks for today Sora." Kairi said, smiling happily as they reached her house. Sora smiled back and let go of her hand. Her hand immediatly reached for his hand again. He jumped in surprise as her fingers tangled with his own. She blushed and look to the side of the road. No idea why she did that.

"Er...Kairi I have to go..." He said, taking his hand back. Kairi's expression sadden as he slowly waved a goodbye and started walking away. No. She didn't want him to go.

"SORA!" She shouted, running towards him. He turned around and her lips came crashing into his as she hugged him tightly. His eye's widen is surprise as Kairi pressed closer to him. He slowly started kissing back as her kiss got deeper. Her emotions were overflowing as Sora placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer.

They eventually pulled back, out of breath. Kairi blushed and averted her eyes as Sora slowly inhaled. That was very unexpected. Very.

"I, uh, um... bye!" She shouted and ran to her house. Fumbling with her keys as she reached the door, she quickly inserted the key inside the keyhole and unlocked the door. She ran inside and quickly closed the door. Sliding to the floor, Kairi put her hands towards her cheeks and inhaled. So it was pretty much a fact now.

She was in love with Sora.

* * *

OMG, about time Kairi! XD Phew, feel tired. This took like 3 weeks to write since I was so busy. See how much I suck. Add writer's block, schoolwork, appointments :P. Oh and also. I GOT BBS! YES YES! MY BRO GOT IT FOR ME AND I WAS LIKE SCREAMING AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS. Hahaha, but he used my money. The game is so awesome. I finished the Terra story(SO SAD), and I'm in the middle of Ventus. Blargh, can't finish it since I don't have time. Oh, I heard there was going to be a BBS: Final Mix. XD as always.

THANK YOU TO ALL THE LOVELY READERS OUT THERE *GLOMPS* HERE'S A TRUCKLOAD OF COOKIES JUST FOR YOU!

I'll reply to the reviews for chapter 5 also :D

Meandor711- Your reviews always make me smile :D. Thanks for all the support! You deserve an extra cookie...with ice cream! XD

KH-Xeno- LOL, now you know :D And suspense makes the story so... suspenseful XD

Oblivion's Right Hand- What a coincidence! XD But make my title stop you from making your story! Me want to read :D

an1995616- Gee thankies :D. Hahaha, was it that yummy?

Bbq472- Lol, do you mean BBS? If you did... IT'S SO AWESOME :D:D:D What stories did you finish? Get the secret ending yet? XD I'm working on it!

A question for you guys :D:

What is your favorite version of Dearly Beloved?

My answer: An all out war between BBS and 358/2 Days!


	8. Chapter 8: Enjoyment

**Hellos.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or moogles or chocobos. **

* * *

"Hey Sora! Sora... Sora! Boy, are you listening to me? C'mon snap out of it!" A fragile yet sharp voice interrupted his thoughts. Actually, you could even call this voice pushy and impatient. You know, you could even call it-

"SORA WAKE UP BEFORE I SMACK YOU!"

Angry? Yes. About to smack you? Yes.

Not moving from the spot on the oh-so-nice chair, Sora turned his head towards the owner of the voice. There stood Namine, hands on her hips with her cheeks puffed up. How cute. But for some reason, Sora didn't really feel like thinking about that.

"About time! Sheesh, maybe I shouldn't even had bothered," She complained, crossing her arms and looking the other way. Sora rubbed his eyes. Did he just see steam come out of her ears?

"Um... Sorry Namine," He said, running a hand through his wild spikes. His hair was messier than usual, just when he thought his hair couldn't get any messier. Maybe it was because he had trouble sleeping lately. All because of her... "So uh... what's up?" She didn't usually come right after class. She would usually go to the art room and finish what she was working on.

Namine sighed and gave him a smile. Although she didn't understand her boyfriend's recent stress, she knew that he needed to lightened up. So the special visit for today was for...

"My dad got me some tickets for the Chocobo Amusement Park this Saturday!" She cheered gleefully, reaching inside her skirt pocket and taking out four warm yellow tickets.

The tickets were like cards, disposable cards. The ticket machine ate it like it was the best dessert in the world. The happy chocobo on the piece of plastic just made him want to scream. In a good way. Like a sissy. Okay never mind. Namine would do the screaming for him.

"WOW!" Sora shouted, jumping up and down. Okay, let's hope he didn't look like a sissy right that very moment.

Namine didn't seem to notice. She was just happy that Sora smiled. She hadn't seen that smile for a while.

"Yeah, and I was thinking of inviting Kairi and Roxas!"

"Wait...what?"

* * *

"What do you mean Sora and Namine invited us to go an amusement park?" Kairi asked, dropping her books on the floor. Papers flew everywhere as she gave Roxas a shocked expression. Roxas laughed awkwardly and scratched his head.

"It means that they invited us to the Chocobo Amusement Park. It also means they don't know we broke up." He said, picking up a few of her papers. She clenched her hands into fists as her head replayed the memory of her and Sora.

Although she liked, no wait, _loved_ the Chocobo Amusement Park, it would definitely be awkward. Four people, two of them still in a relationship, two of them secretly broken up, not to mention one of them in love with the other and all that stuff. It was really complicated and it was giving her a headache.

"So how 'bout it Kairi? C'mon it'll be fun!" Roxas said cheerfully, obviously trying to cheer her up. Kairi sighed and crossed her arms.

"Fine, but I get to buy _whatever_ I want."

"Now, Kairi, there's this thing called "A Teenager's Limited Amount of Money"..."

"Roxas..." Oh no. She was using that tone of voice.

"Sheesh Kairi."

"Thank you Roxas." She took her books and turned on her heels. He sighed as he followed her. Hopefully, by the end of this week, he would be talking to a happier Kairi. And possibly, not go bankrupt.

* * *

"Uh..." Kairi sighed as she looked through her clothes. She flipped through dresses, shirts, shorts, skirts and so on. Yet, she still couldn't find the right clothes to wear tomorrow.

"Yellow? Eh, no thanks...Black? Nah, too dark." She flipped through some more dresses before plopping down onto her bed. This was impossible. She couldn't find anything to wear for tomorrow.

Thoughts of wearing a blue hoodie ran through her head as her cellphone started ringing.

"Hello?" A sweet voice chirped through the speaker as Kairi flipped open her phone.

"Hey Namine. What's up?"

"Not much. Just calling to make sure you're ready for tomorrow!" Kairi rolled her eyes at her friend's cheerful tone and sighed.

"Actually, I'm not. I can't find anything to wear that's just right for tomorrow," She complained, twirling a strand of her auburn hair between her fingers. "I've looked through every dress, shirt, skirt, short, hoodie, pants, basically my whole wardrobe and I still can't find anything!"

"Kairi, I'm sure that whatever you put on, Roxas will love it." Namine said with a matter-of-fact voice. Hearing this, Kairi froze. Roxas? They weren't together anymore. But if they weren't, who was she trying to look good for?

"Listen Nam, I have to-"

"Oh sorry Kai, my mom's calling me. See you tomorrow!"

Kairi sighed as she tried to sort out her mind. Her cellphone suddenly rang again.

"Hello?"

"Kairi, what about that dress Sora gave you last Summer? I'm sure you'll look wonderful in it! Okay, now I really have to go." She hung up again.

Of course. It was for Sora. Kairi blushed as she thought about him. His soft brown spikes. His beautiful cerulean eyes.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a pink mini dress sticking out in between some dresses. She got up and took it out. She had never worn it before, all for the fact that it was too perfect to wear. Kairi smiled as her eyes got teary.

* * *

"SORA, STOP THROWING ALL YOUR CLOTHES ON MY BED!" Roxas shouted as Sora flung another pair of jeans onto the bed.

"Sorry Roxas, but I need to find that outfit Mom got me for Christmas!" He shouted as he stuffed his head onto the clothes racks.

"You mean that thing with all the zippers and pockets?" Sora glared at him.

"It is not a _thing_. It is a beautiful masterpiece made by someone who loves zippers!"

Roxas rolled his eyes as he started organizing some of his brother's clothes. He sighed as Sora threw another shirt onto his bed.

"No offense bro, but at this rate, you'll never find it. Which means I'll never get any sleep cause your whole wardrobe threw up on my bed."

"Okay fine, I'll try to be a more organized person. Now help me look for it!"

Their mom passed by just then, curiously peeking inside her sons' room.

"What's going on in here?" She sighed as she saw the mess on Roxas's bed.

"Sora can't find the "master piece" of zippers you got him for Christmas." Roxas said, sitting down on the floor. She nodded in understanding.

"Mom, I just _have_ to find it!" Sora whined as he threw some basketball shorts across the room.

"Did you check under your bed, in that box where you keep all your precious stuff?" Their mom suggested. He stuck his head out from his clothes, his eyes wide. How did his mom know about that box? More importantly, how did she know where it was?

Wasting no time questioning his mom, he ran to his bed, nearly slipping on a pair of pajamas and looked under his bed. There it was, gathering dust under his bed along with his deflated basketball.

He quickly took it out and opened it. He found it! At long last, the wonderful outfit with all the zippers, pockets, and over sized shoes was complete!

"I don't see why you're making a big deal out of this, Sora. I'm sure Namine will think you look good in anything." Sora froze at this comment. Was he really trying to look good for Namine? Or was it someone else? Somone...

"Say, Roxas, aren't you and Kairi going too?"

"Yuppers Mom."

Kairi.

* * *

"We're finally here!" Sora cheered, jumping around with joy. It was a beautiful day, perfect to go out and just enjoy the sunlight.

"Yay!" Namine cheered along with her boyfriend, just not jumping as enthusiastically as Sora.

Roxas and Kairi watched the two and clapped to show their excitement.

"Anyway, where should we go first?" Roxas asked, taking a map from the map distributor. There were many rides in the Chocobo Amusment Park, from merry-go-rounds to rollercoasters. There were also many assortments of prize-winning games. It was almost impossible to go through all the rides and games in one day. Key word, almost.

Sora and Roxas were hoping to finally, **finally**, complete the whole amusement park in one day. But then again, chances were slim since the girls loved to wander around, messing up the specially made schedule.

"Okay, so first we'll go on the Chocobo Ridin', then onto Fly High, followed by the Hatchin' Scratchin' Farm, and then-"

"Or, we could go to that stand over there! Look, stuffed animals!"

Sora and Roxas sighed as they followed the girls to the stand.

"Shoot it Win it" read the sign. The instructions were simple. 100 munny for 3 bullets. This game was relatively easy, that is, if you aimed carefully. There were some really small ones in the far back, each special in its own way. The prizes ranged from key chains, to stuffed animals, and other cute charms.

"Oh, oh, I want that one!" Namine pointed at the medium sized chocobo, its eyes all googly. Sora put down 100 munny on the counter, and grabbed a key-looking gun. The fun thing about this was that the weapons, although all guns, were in all different shapes and sizes.

He shot a bullet at the chocobo and scored. The bell rang off as the stand owner handed him the chocobo, which Sora handed to Namine. She hugged it, jumping for joy.

"Alrighty then. Kairi, want anything in particular?" Roxas asked, putting down 100 munny and grabbing a hand gun that looked like a bar of sea-salt ice cream.

"Um, no not really. Anythings fine." Kairi lied for no particular reason. She had given up on stuffed toys when she was ten... but secretly, she still liked playing with the soft cotton, moving their small arms, and sometimes even talking to them.

"Okay then. Um... Oh, that moogle toy looks interesting." Unlike most moogles, this one was wearing a black cloak, making it look mysterious, but somehow cute. But the moogle wasn't what caught her eye. It was what was next to it that did. A sea-salt ice cream phone strap. Little paopu fruit-shaped bells were also attached to the strap.

But it was so small. How in the world was she going to get it?

"He shoots, he scores!" Roxas cheered as the stand owner handed him the moogle. He reached the toy out for her, but Kairi didn't take it.

"Um... You can have it Roxas. You know I don't play with toys." Lies.

"Oh, are you sure? Gee thanks!" He said, playing with its arms.

Sora smiled nervously as Roxas started talking to the toy. Would he have to watch Roxas talk to it all week? Oh boy. Trying to get his mind off sleepless nights as Namine and Roxas started chatting while using the stuffed toys, his eyes fell onto Kairi. She was eyeing something. His gazed turned onto the phone strap.

"Sheesh, if you want it, you should just say so." Sora ruffled her hair as she puffed her cheeks and looked away. He aimed the key gun at the phone strap.

200 munny later, the bell finally rang off as he finally shot the charm. The stand owner handed him two cellphone straps, giving him a wink. He blushed as he handed one of the straps to Kairi.

She giggled happily as she jiggled the cellphone strap, filling the air with little tingly bell sounds. He smiled at her, and his heart felt warm. With happiness, relieve and...

Love.

* * *

Two roller coaster rides, one petting farm, and a 2000 munny lunch later, the four teenagers walked around randomly, observing the many sights. Sora and Roxas had given up on beating the record and just enjoyed the fun time they were having.

Actually, it was fun for the most part. But Roxas had decided to announce that him and Kairi had broken up, which Namine had dropped her hot dog to. Sora didn't seem that surprised, and just kept on munching on his fries.

Namine sighed as she looked up at the setting sun. She didn't want this day to end. With just the four of them, having fun and laughing.

"Okay, one last ride. The Ferris Wheel." Roxas said, looking up from the map. Kairi had an awkward look on her face, Sora just looked up at the sky, and Namine giggled nervously.

"C'mon Namine." Sora took her hand and walked towards the ride. Roxas could clearly see the sad look on Kairi's face.

"Um, uh, we'll catch up with you later. Me and Kairi are going to look around some more." He said, and lead Kairi onto a Chocobo park. It was like any other park, just filled with running chocobos.

He grabbed a swing while she followed and sat down. They swung slowly, their eyes glued to the sky. Chocobo park was one of the best places to observe sun, so many would come here after all the excitement and have a picnic.

"You like Sora don't you?" Roxas asked his eyes still glued to the sky. Kairi stopped swinging and lowered her head.

"Yeah... but I don't want to break Namine's heart." She said softly, almost whispering. He nodded as little streams of tears ran down her face.

"I don't know what to do anymore Roxas." She sniffled as he stopped swinging.

"Of course you know what to do Kairi!" He said, getting up and running behind Kairi's swing. Roxas slowly pushed her swing, letting her swing higher and higher.

She suddenly forgot about her worries and just enjoyed the wonderful feel of the wind all around her, making her feel like she was flying.

"Listen to your heart Kairi!" She heard Roxas say cheerfully as he gave her another strong push.

"Yeah..." She smiled

* * *

"Um..." Namine said, moving her legs around nervously. Her eyes fell onto Sora, who was staring out the window. It was awkward. And silent.

"Hey Namine, I have to tell you something..." He said, turning his gaze from the window onto her. Namine smiled nervously, and had a feeling she knew what he was going to say.

He slowly got up and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She was now sure what he was going to say. His lips said so.

"I think we should break up."

"I knew it..." A small tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

"Hey Namine, are you okay?" Roxas asked as they headed towards the exit. The amusement park was closing in a few minutes and many visitors were leaving.

"Yeah..." She said, but he could have sworn she had just whimpered.

"Are you sure?" Kairi asked, now worried about her friend. She nodded again.

Kairi's eyes fell onto Sora, who was a few feet ahead of them. He had done something. Now she just had to figure out what.

Roxas looked at Namine's sad expression, then at Sora and Kairi, then back at Namine.

"Um, sorry guys, you can go home first. Me and Namine have just one thing left to do." Namine gave him a confused look as he took her hand and ran to the petting farm again.

Sora and Kairi looked at each other and shrugged, heading towards the exit.

* * *

"Roxas, um, what exactly are we doing?" Namine asked, looking around nervously at the almost deserted petting farm. Only a few animals were left now since most of them were already taken inside.

Roxas handed the man 500 munny and the man headed inside and came out, leading a riding chocobo along.

He smiled at her as got on the chocobo. He then reached out his arms and lifted Namine onto the chocobo, putting her behind him. Namine looked around nervously as Roxas patted the chocobo gently.

"Get ready for the ride of your life Namine!" Roxas cheered as the chocobo started running onto the big grassland. She hugged his waist tightly as they rode along.

After a few minutes, she finally started to enjoy the ride. She cheered as another batch of tears ran down her face.

"Just let it all out Namine. No one can here you here..." Roxas whispered softly as Namine cried onto his chest.

"S-Sora...," Sniffle. "Y-You **idiot**!" Cries.

"YEAH YOU IDIOT!"

"Sora, you stupid octupus kitty!"

"A-wha?" Roxas asked, turning his eyes to Namine. She blushes as she buried her face deeper into his shirt. He smiled as the chocobo gave out a small peep.

* * *

"What did you do?" Kairi said, her hands on her hips. Sora averted his gaze towards the sky.

"Sora, if you don't tell me I will-"

"I broke up with her."

"...What?" Silence.

"...Why?"

"Why else? I don't love her anymore..." More silence.

"Well, I got to go." He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and walked away. Kairi's eyes widen as she turned around.

"But... I didn't want it to turn out like this..." She said as a single tear released from her eye.

* * *

**You're probably wondering what took me so long. But ehh I think you guys all know why :P So yeah okay.**

**Anyway, I was originally not going to write this chapter. But after going back to the chapters, I realized there was almost no RokuNami in this. I mean cmon, the closest thing they got to a moment was a pat on the back from Namine to Roxas! That's sad really. And this chapter also helped me clear up some things, so its all good.**

**I have to say, I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out C: You know, all nice and stuff. Fluffy.**

**Okay, so the next chapter will be the FINAL CHAPTER. Yes, the final. But do not worry, my readers, because I will be writing another story! But I kinda need your help.**

**What should my new story be? A Sokai one or a RokuNami one? I have ideas for both of them but I just can't choose. So yeah, please decided on one :D.**

**Replying to Reviews time!**

**an1995616- AHAHA! We'll see if they get together :D Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Jacques96- Lol, I'm still on Ventus's story cause I'm trying to find get all the stickers and treasures. Some of the stickers are mad hard to get :P**

**DestinyKeyblader28- Thanks! Here's another chapter!**

**Meador711- Thanks for all the support :D! LOL, heres your update! **

**Say did any of you get Re:Coded? I would but... Gamestop. Hiding. Yeah... It's like BBS all over again xD**

**And lastly, thank you all for reading! I hope I won't make you guys wait for a long time again! **

**Bye byes! Happy Valentines Day!  
**


	9. Chapter 9: FINAL

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hear does not belong to me.**

* * *

"Damn, it's raining..." Kairi heaved a sigh as she slumped down onto the bench. Her day wasn't going so well. At all.

First it was her homework. She completely forgot about it, with all the moping she had done recently. Then it was her stupid alarm clock. Who knew an innocent cute frog clock could be so deadly. The stupid clock had lead her to wake up 30 minutes late, have a lack of breakfast, and not being able to check the weather. Thus no umbrella. And the failed test this morning.

So now she would just have to wait it out. Don't get her wrong, Kairi had a lot of patience. But when all the things in your day turned out to be just plain stupid, she didn't exactly feel like waiting out the rain, which seemed _extremely_ stupid right now. Completely unnecessary.

_"There's a gray cloud on hanging on top of me today,"_ She thought as she held out her hand, only to have droplets of rain splash it. Heavy dark clouds covered the sky, lasting for miles.

Well, at least it was a change. There was way too many sunny days filled with heartbreaking moments. It was driving her crazy.

Kairi heard footsteps behind her as she was texting Namine to see if she had a spare umbrella she could use. With an annoyed sigh, she turned around to find Sora talking to Riku with a big smile on his face... or something like that. He was smiling, but his eyes weren't.

_"Well at least someone is happy..."_

Wait a minute. Wasn't Kairi avoiding Sora for the past week? She didn't know why, but she felt responsible for Sora and Namine's break up, thus leading to this.

Without thinking, she grabbed her book bag, held it on top of her head, and ran for it. Getting wet and cold was nothing compared to facing Sora. Confronting him. Revealing her feelings for him. And asking if he thought about her the same way.

She heard splashes behind her and came to a stop because she knew who it was. Whoever knew Sora knew that you can't outrun him. Except for Riku. He was an exception.

"Kai...Kairi, wait!" She heard his soft voice huff out as he grew closer and closer.

"Phew... haha, Kairi, you've gotten faster!" Sora smiled up at her as he came to a stop and rested his hands on his knees. His smile was pearly and toothy as always. She adored it so much.

"So um... you want some ice cream?"

At the mention of ice cream, Kairi perked up. She hadn't had some good old sea salt ice cream in a while. Just thinking about the unique taste made her excited.

He noticed the change in her face and his smile stretched even wider across his face. He took out his umbrella and opened it, forgetting to open it before and shielded the both of them from the pouring rain.

"C'mon, I'll treat ya!" He said, taking her hand and walked forward, making sure to shield the rain from falling on her.

Kairi couldn't help but smile and blush as they silently walked through the rain. It wasn't an uncomfortable kind of silence. It was a nice, peaceful one.

She tightened her grip on his hand as she decided something. Avoiding him definitely wouldn't help. She couldn't keep her feelings bottled up. If she wanted peaceful, sweet moments with the boy next to her like this one, she would have to confess.

Even if he _did_ reject her, at least she would feel the weight lift off her shoulders.

After awhile, they came to a stop in front of a fairly old shop. Sora opened the door for Kairi as he closed his umbrella. She smiled at him thankfully and went inside.

She felt a pang of nostalgia as she took in the familiar surroundings. The creaky shiny wood underneath her feet. The soft chiming sound of the bell as Sora closed the door. The nice smell of cinnamon cookies softly wafting through the air. She missed it all.

They turned their heads as they heard soft footsteps approaching them. An old lady, with fairly gray hair and round-rimmed glasses greeted them. Both teenagers greeted the store owner kindly.

Ah, yes. Kairi remembered the time when she thought that the lady was a witch. It had taken Sora plus a sea-salt ice cream bar to convince her otherwise.

"Oh my! Sora! Kairi! It's so nice to see you, dears."

"Ah-ah!" She silenced Sora who was about to speak and smiled, "I know just what you're looking for..."

Out of nowhere, she whipped out a pair of sea-salt ice cream(Kairi seriously was starting to doubt that the lady was really not a witch.) and handed them to both of them.

"Ah no need to pay, Sora dear. Just seeing your smiles is enough payment for me." The lady kindly rejected Sora's munny. Both teenagers kindly thanked her before they left the shop.

* * *

The walk home was quiet again, except for the sound of slurps, licks, and the rain pitter-pattering on the pavement.

Before they knew it, they had both arrived in front of Sora's house. He invited her in as he set the umbrella to dry.

This was when Kairi realized that Sora hadn't let go of her hand until now. She blushed as she stepped her way up the stairs to the room Sora shared with Roxas.

The room was the same as she had remembered. She comfortably sat down on one of the random beanie chairs scattered around the room and continued licking her ice cream.

Soon after that, Sora came up the stairs, already had finished his ice cream. He sat on a beanie chair next to Kairi, stretching comfortably before settling down.

It was again a nice silence as Kairi continued to lick her ice cream. Sora laughed as he noticed that she had furrowed her eyebrows together. It seemed that the bar was never ending!

After awhile, he spoke up,"You know... I was worried that you were going to ignore me again today..." Oh. So her ignoring was actually affecting him. She could feel the pang of guilt her her heart.

"Um... sorry 'bout that Sora. It's just that..." Oh. Gosh. Was this it? Would her feelings come flooding out? She wasn't exactly in a confessing mood though.. but she had to confess anyway! The sooner the better...

She kept licking her ice cream to keep her busy, as she debated whether to tell the boy next to her the feelings she had kept bottled up. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought it was going to just pump out of her ribcage!

"Just that...?"

"I-I.." Kairi shut her eyes tightly. It was now or never!

"I love you." There she said it. Or so she thought. She wan't exactly sure the words had come out of _her_ mouth. More like...

Sora?

"U-UWAH?" She tumbled of the beanie chair in surprise upon realization. Sora... the Sora she adored, loved, had been best friends with for a long time... had just confessed to _her_?

"I... It's okay if you don't accept my feelings right away. I know that it was really sudden and surprising... b-but I just wanted to let you know... Gah, I sound like a love-sick fool!" He ruffled his hair in embarresment as his face was tainted with a deep red blush.

Kairi couldn't help but giggle in delight, which soon grew to loud laughter after Sora pouted at her, his face even redder than before.

"D-Don't laugh Kairi! I-I'm confessing my l-love here!"

Kairi quieted down after awhile, and smiled up at Sora, who was fiddling with his fingers nervously.

"Sora... I... I love you too." She confessed, suddenly noticing her now melting ice cream.

Sora looked up in surprise as she continued to lick her ice cream, which was rapidly dripping.

Kairi suddenly felt another pair of lips helping her finish the ice cream. She felt a slight blush creep to her cheeks as Sora held her hand, steadying the both of them as they finished the ice cream.

When they were finally done with the ice cream, he slid her hand away from their faces, the Popsicle the only thing blocking their lips from touching each other.

It felt like a dream as Kairi felt soft, smooth lips upon hers, the slight taste of sea-salt still there.

They parted after awhile and smiled at each other while averting their gazes elsewhere, blush on both of their cheeks.

"That was nice..."

"Yeah..."

"Want to do it again?"

Before Kairi could answer, Sora cupped his hands on her cheeks and kissed her once again, a smile on both of their lips.

Tossed somewhere in the room and somewhere on the kitchen table layed the pair of popsicle sticks which both read one word:

_Winner._

* * *

Er... Hi everyone! I_ FINALLY_ got to finishing this story. Phew! Don't you just hate writer's block and lack of motivation? Uh anyway...

I really really put a lot of effort into finishing the final chapter! Gah it feels so good to feel accomplished!

I would like to thank everyone of my readers, subscribers(that's what you call people who get alerted right? LOL), people who favorite my story and most of all REVIEWERS! I am extremely thankful for you guys supporting my first fanfic! I hope to see some of you again in my future stories!

My writing has been improving recently :) I get really good grades in English LOL.

On another note, am I the only one who feels lost with the new format O_O? It took me a few seconds to find the right tab LOL.(Gah I suck.)

What's next, you may ask? Well of course, it be Namixas! Look forward to it! Although my updating will be _extremely slow_. I'm sorry, my motivation sucks these days I hope you still support it however.

See you guys soon! *hands out free ice cream*


End file.
